


Frankenberry

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adultery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard misses his favorite cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenberry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 19, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Gerard slammed the pantry door closed, muttering under his breath. He knew that he shouldn’t take it out on the poor pantry. It wasn’t its fault that there wasn’t any of his favorite cereal hidden behind its frosted door. It was the goddamn state of California’s fault. He couldn’t believe that there were some people here that didn’t even know about his favorite cereal. How can you not know about Frankenberry?

Its strawberry-but-not flavor, the little marshmallows, and his favorite part, the pink milk at the end. It was like pink heaven in a bowl. 

“Stupid California,” he mumbled, still looking around the kitchen, shoving his hands through his hair. It was a little past 11 pm, and he was hungry. Lindsey had gone to visit some friends, and ever since he had posted a blog about the stupid cereal a few days ago, the craving had been driving him crazy. He could practically taste the weird marshmallows.

He put on a pot of coffee, and lit a cigarette. He was just about to start ranting, again, about how the surfer society of California had obviously drove the Frankenberry lovers into hiding, and that’s why there weren’t any boxes at any stores when his doorbell rang. He scowled as he crushed out his cigarette, wondering who would be coming to his house this late, without calling, before heading to the front door.

Gerard pulled open the door, and was greeted by a box with a huge red Frankenstein head on the front, complete with the red fingernail polish on the hands coming up on the sides of the box. If you asked him later, Gerard would deny the fact that he squealed.

“FRANKENBERRY!!!”

Gerard’s hand shot out and grabbed the box, pulling it close to his chest in a hug. “Oh, my god, oh my god!”

“Do you think I can get one of those hugs?”

Looking up, Gerard realized that he hadn’t even registered that there was someone standing behind the box of cereal. 

“FRANK!”

Frank struggled to keep his balance as Gerard wrapped him in one of his epic full-body hugs. The kind that Frank had been missing for months now.

“You brought me Frankenberry…” Gerard said, pulling away from the hug, sounding confused.

Frank shrugged. “You sounded like you needed some, when I read the blog.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, hey, come in.” Gerard stepped back into the house, and left the door open for Frank to follow him in. “I just brewed some coffee, if you want some.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Frank followed Gerard toward the kitchen, but didn’t get the chance to sit down at the island before Gerard had tackled him in another hug. 

“You brought me Frankenberry, Frank.” 

Frank nodded against Gerard’s shoulder. 

“I missed it.”

“I know, Gee.”

“I missed you, Frankie.”

“I missed you too, Gee.”

Gerard squeezed him tight one more time before pulling away slightly from the hug. Frank left his arms looped loosely around Gerard’s waist, kept him close. He’d waited months to get back here, and he wasn’t in any hurry to leave. They had been busy, the both of them, with their respective projects, their respective wives, and with getting things ready to start back up with My Chemical Romance. 

But, Frank had missed Gerard. He missed just being able to sit next to him, to talk to him about their days over coffee, and he really missed being able to kiss him.

They had agreed that after they had gotten married, they would both back away from each other, back away from the tentative relationship they had had for years. It wasn’t so much of a relationship, and it wasn’t as trivial as friends-with-benefits. They knew each other so well, and cared about each other too deep. It was more of this thing that they kinda loved each other, and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other when the opportunity arose. So, after saying ‘I do’, they both tried to keep those opportunities to a minimum.

But, after reading Gerard’s blog about the stupid cereal, Frank couldn’t stay away. He knew how much Gerard loved the cereal. And it wasn’t completely about the stupid cereal. 

Gerard had given Frank the nickname Frankenberry one afternoon, as they lay in Frank’s bed, sweaty after having sex twice in a row, and still tingling. Gerard blushed with Frank had turned to him, asking why.

“Because when you’re with me, I can’t stop blushing. You turn me pink.”

He was pink now, as though he could see into Frank’s thoughts, and knew what he was remembering. He probably did know, considering.

“I didn’t think you would come.” He said, softly, ghosting his fingers over the shell of Frank’s ear.

“I had to. I was going just as crazy.” 

Gerard nodded. “It’s silly, isn’t it? This is the first time in months that I feel like my feet are touching the ground, but my head is floating around the ceiling.”

Frank smirked. “Yeah,” he said, before leaning up on his tiptoes, and catching Gerard’s lips with his own. He still tasted the same, like cigarettes and coffee and Gerard. Frank’s toes curled a bit before he stepped closer to Gerard, crowding him as Gerard’s arms slipped around his waist. 

The kiss continued until Gerard’s stomach growled, reminding him that he was starving, and hey, they totally had Frankenberry now. Laughing, Gerard pulled away from Frank’s lips, before diving back for another quick kiss against Frank’s smile.

“Do you want some?” Gerard asked, as he stepped away from Frank, and toward the cabinet where the bowls where.

Frank shook his head, licking his lips. “No thanks. As soon as you’re done eating, I have something sweeter in mind.”

Gerard laughed a sharp laugh, nodded, and blushed.

Grinning, Frank realized, once again, that Gerard had been right all those years ago. Frank did make him pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gerard Way and his blog posts lamenting his lack of favorite cereal.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
